The Wheel of Time Collectible Card Game
Das The Wheel of Time Collectible Card Game ist ein Spiel basierend auf Robert Jordans Das Rad der Zeit und herausgegeben von Precedence Entertainment (das im April 2002 seine Türen schloss). Dieses Spiel war irgendwie einzigartig unter zeitgleichen CCG's, denn es erforderte eine Spielmatte mit Figuren und einen handelsüblichen sechsseitigen Würfel, um es zu spielen. Es nutzte ähnliche Spielmechaniken wie das Babylon 5 Collectible Card Game, das auch von Precedens herausgegeben wurde. Herausgegebene Kartensets # The Wheel of Time: Premier Edition (300 Karten) # 1. Erweiterungsset: Dark Prophecies (150 Karten) # 2. Erweiterungsset: Children of the Dragon (154 Karten) # Limited Enhancement set: Cycles (enthielt nur 4 Karten) # Promo cards: verschiedene Karten, die als Preise oder Geschenke vergeben wurden, oder in Booster Boxen gefunden werden konnten. Obwohl es Gerüchte gab, dass sie sich in ihrem letzten Design-Stadium befanden, kamen die 3. Erweiterung "The White Tower" und die überarbeitete "2. Edition" niemals auf den Markt aufgrund von Precedences Niedergang. Überblick Beide Spieler, die entweder die Truppen von Gut oder Böse darstellten, konnten den epischen Kampf um den Sieg nachspielen, der in Jordans Büchern erzählt wird. Während sie ihre Mächte in Form von unterstützenden Charakteren und Truppen aufbauen, und sie mit Powerups verstärken, versuchen die Spieler, den Gegner zu schwächen, indem sie ihn mit Effekten behindern und ihm während Schlachten Schaden zufügen. Diese Schlachten werden durch "Herausforderungen" ausgetragen, Missionen, die jeder Spieler beginnen kann. Der Gewinner der Herausforderung wird eine besondere Belohnung erhalten, wie es in der Herausforderung festgelegt ist. Die Würfel werden benutzt, um 4 verschiedene Arten von Fähigkeiten zu erschaffen, die für das Rekrutieren von Charakteren benötigt werden, Schaden verursachen und während den Herausforderungen und der Letzten Schlacht Unterstützung oder Widerstand verursachen. Die Spieler versuchen "Vorherrschaft" zu erreichen, indem sie das "Muster" kontrollieren, was erreicht wird, indem man die Muster-Herausforderung gewinnt, die bei jeder Runde begonnen wird. Vorherrschaft gibt einem Spieler den Vorteil davon, zu wissen, was der Gegner tut, bevor er selbst handelt. Wenn das Muster mit 20 Spielfiguren gefüllt ist, kommt der letzte Akt des Spiels: Die Letzte Schlacht. Alle Charaktere und Truppen, die in der Lage sind zu kämpfen, müssen für diesen epischen Zusammenstoß das Feld betreten. Die Runden der Schlacht werden ausgetragen, bis ein Spieler mehr als fünf Support erschaffen hat über den gesamten Widerstand des Gegners. Dieser Spieler gewinnt das Spiel. Eine andere Art, zu gewinnen, ist den Anfangscharakter des Gegners zu eliminieren. Kartentypen und Grundinformationen Diese Informationen stammen von der alten Precedence-Webseite. Kartentypen # Charaktere (und Truppen) # Vorteile (inklusive diese zu nutzen) # Herausforderungen # Ereignisse Charaktere Charakterkarten repräsentieren die bestimmten individuellen Charaktere im WotCCG. Alle Charaktere haben Bündnisse mit verschiedenen Fraktionen innerhalb des Spiels, was entscheidet, wie viel es kostet, sie zu rekrutieren und ob man in der Lage ist, sie auszuspielen. Die meisten Charaktere haben spezielle Fähigkeiten, die sie benutzen können, wie es in ihrem Text beschrieben wird. Charaktere haben bis zu 4 Fähigkeiten mit verschiedener Bewertung: Politik (grün), Intrigen (Blau), Eine Macht (weiß) und Kampf (Schwarz). Die Zahlen in diesen gefärbten Feldern zeigen, wie viele Würfe der Charakter für diese Farbe hat. Truppen sind wie Charaktere, doch sie repräsentieren große Mengen von Nebencharakteren im Spiel und sie haben grundsätzlich nur eine Kampf-Fähigkeit. Man kann normalerweise nur eine Kopie einer Truppe oder eines Charakters im Spiel haben, außer sie besitzen die "multiplizieren"-Eigenschaft. Truppen und Charaktere nehmen gewöhnlich an Herausforderungen Teil interagieren aber nicht direkt mit einander. Statt dessen interagieren Charaktere mit Charakteren und Truppen mit Truppen. Vorteile (Inklusive Start-Vorteile) Vorteile sind Langzeiteffekte, die ein Charakter, der Spieler oder Truppen erhalten können. Vorteile sagen dir, was sie beeinflussen können (Charakter, Truppen, Spieler, Welt beeinflusst alle Spieler). Bis etwas dich zwingt, ihn abzuwerfen, gibt der Vorteil seinen Effekt aus. Wenn die Karte, auf die der Vorteil angewendet wird, das Spiel verlässt, verlässt es auch der Vorteil. Prophezeiungskarten sind sehr mächtige Vorteile, die bestimmte Anforderungen haben, die erfüllt werden müssen, bevor sie ausgespielt werden können. Dies reflektiert die verschiedenen Konzepte der Prophezeiungen von Jordans Novellen. Herausforderungen Herausforderungen repräsentieren die Ziele, die man zu erreichen versucht, um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Herausforderungen haben verschiedene Effekte, abhängig davon, ob sie erfolgreich sind oder nicht. Charaktere und Truppen müssen zugewiesen sein, um an einer Herausforderung teilzunehmen, um es zu versuchen und sie zum Erfolg zu bringen. Viele Herausforderungen ermöglichen es, Muster zu erlangen, einige haben andere Effekte. Ereignisse Ereignisse repräsentieren Handlungen, die von Charakteren vorgenommen werden oder ein Geschehnis, das außerhalb ihrer Reichweite ist. Ihre Effekte müssen sofort gelöst werden und kein anderes Ereignis kann gespielt werden, bis die Effekte des ersten gelöst wurden. Bis anderes gesagt wird, erscheinen die Effekte gegen Ende der laufenden Runde. Einige Ereignisse sind beschränkt und können nur während der eigenen Handlungsrunde gespielt werden, und sie tragen das Wort "limited" auf der Karte. Es gibt einige wenige Ereignisse, die genau sagen, wann man sie spielen kann, und die meisten werden einfach gespielt, wenn es angebracht ist. Generelle Informationen # Fähigkeitssymbole # Das Muster # Letzte Schlacht # Vorherrschaft # Bündnisse # Fraktionen Fähigkeitssymbole mit 4 Yin-Yang-Symbolen in der unteren rechten Ecke.]] Fähigkeitssymbole sind auf dem Würfel markiert. Wenn man versucht Charaktere zu rekrutieren, wirft man besser, je mehr von ihnen es gibt. Jede Buchrolle, die auf dem grünen Würfel geworfen wird, signalisiert einen Punkt von Politik, den man ausgeben kann, jeder Kelch auf dem blauen ist Intrige, jedes Yin-Yan auf dem Weißen ist Eine Macht und jeder Reiter und Pferd auf dem Schwarzen ist Kampf. Beinahe alle Karten haben eine Anzahl von diesen Symbolen am Boden aufgelistet, und das ist, wie viel von ihnen man benötigt, um sie zu rekrutieren. Die anderen drei Symbole werden in Herausforderungen benutzt. Wenn das Schwert auf irgend einem Würfel geworfen wird, zählt es als ein Unterstützungspunkt. Das Schild zählt als Widerstand und der Schädel zählt als Schaden. In einer Herausforderung, wenn man selbst die Herausforderung begonnen hat, sucht man nach Schwertern, wenn man der Gegner ist, will man Schilde. Ihr werdet feststellen, dass einige Seiten eurer Würfel mehrere Symbole haben. Dies bedeutet, dass sie als jedes zählen können, abhängig davon, wofür man den Würfel rollt. Manchmal rollt man den Würfel, weil eine Karte es einem sagt, und man nur nach dem Symbol sucht, nach dem die Karte fragt. Es gibt auch gefärbte, leere Spielfiguren, die im Set enthalten sind. Man kann diese Nutzen um zu zeigen, an welchen Herausforderungen man teilnimmt. Die bezifferten Spielfiguren können benutzt werden, beim zählen zu helfen, wie viel von einer Fähigkeit man gewonnen hat. Das Muster Das Muster ist es, um das sich das ganze Spiel dreht. Jede Runde muss eine Spielfigur auf dem Muster platziert werden. Abhängig davon, wie viele verschiedene Herausforderungen und so weiter während der Runde vorgehen, kann die Spielfigur im neutralen Gebiet, dem Gebiet des Lichts oder dem der Dunkelheit stehen. Wenn 20 Spielfiguren auf dem Muster sind, ist es Zeit für die Letzte Schlacht. Spielfiguren werden in jeder Rune auf dem Muster platziert, also hat man nur 20 Runden, um bereit zu sein! Je mehr Spielfiguren man auf seiner Seite hat, desto besser ist man in der Letzten Schlacht! Letzte Schlacht Die Letzte Schlacht ist eine spezielle Herausforderung, die so lange Weiter geht, bis jemand mit genug Punkten gewinnt. Es ist die große Schlacht am Ende jedes guten Buches, wo alle Karten auf dem Tisch liegen und es Zeit ist, zu leben oder zu sterben! Vorherrschaft Welche Fraktion auch immer die meisten Spielfiguren auf dem Muster auf ihrer Seite hat, hat die Vorherrschaft. Dies beeinflusst, wer zuerst zieht oder zuletzt zieht in den verschiedenen Stadien einer Runde. Bündnisse Bündnisse entscheiden, wie einfach es ist, eine Charakterkarte von der eigenen Hand zu spielen. Das schwierigste in Das Rad der Zeit ist es, dass man aufpassen muss, wer welche Fähigkeit rollt, wenn rekrutiert wird. Wenn jeder, den man rekrutieren will, vom gleichen Bündnis ist, wie die Karte, die man spielt, kein Problem. Wenn nicht, dann muss man vorsichtig sein, denn es wird teuer. Ganz wie im richtigen Leben, wenn die karte, die man spielt, bereits Freunde auf dem Tisch hat, kommen sie viel einfacher mit! Die Fraktionen Der Wiedergeborene Drache. Angeführt von Rand al'Thor versucht die Fraktion des Lichts, das Muster auf ihre Seite zu bringen, um die Verlorenen aufzuhalten. Die Verlorenen. Sie trauen einander niemals wirklich, arbeiten aber zusammen, um ihre eigene Dunkelheit in das Muster zu bringen und die Welt zu regieren. Externe Links * CCG Workshop Online Spiel für viele CCG's * The Eye of the World Eine Seite, die offizielle Regeln, ein Fehlerverzeichnis und Kartenlisten enthält. Kategorie:TWOTCCG